


ShinyZango's The Nutcracker - Dance in the Middle of Time

by LionessGamer



Category: Nußknacker und Mausekönig | Nutcracker and the Mouse King - E. T. A. Hoffmann, Shinyzango's The Nutcracker
Genre: Clocks, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The Middle - Freeform, The Nutcracker, shinyzango, zedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessGamer/pseuds/LionessGamer
Summary: (Inspired by and written with the song, The Middle by Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey)Set five months after their return from the Doll Kingdom. Hans has been working himself ragged trying to get all of his projects done on time. Clara, worried for him and missing his company, tries to get him to relax. So, in her efforts to relieve him of his stress, she decides to pull him into a dance.Time itself decides to provide the beat.





	ShinyZango's The Nutcracker - Dance in the Middle of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ShinyZango's The Nutcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394733) by ShinyZango. 



> I suggest listening to The Middle by Zedd, Maren Morris & Grey BEFORE reading, especially if you haven't listened to the song before. I tried to match movements and events in the story as close to the beats and instruments as possible.
> 
> And, if you're going to try listening to the song WHILE reading, do it after you've read it at least once, otherwise you'll be pausing and playing the song CONSTANTLY trying to match up to the story (like I've done over a hundred times writing this). I tend to write too much. XD
> 
> So have mercy on me. This is my first time writing around a song . . . and I know next to nothing on dancing or how clocks work. XP
> 
> Enjoy!

Bright, vibrant colors swayed in a gentle dance against the pale patterns of brick. Petals fluttered and stems bent this way and that in their clay pots as the warm breeze of the late-spring afternoon flowed through the busy streets of Nuremberg. The daily chatter and laughs of passersby filled the air around the specks of color with the occasional rattle and clopping of a horse-drawn carriage.

Suddenly, gentle fingers brushed against clumps of flora in passing, lightly caressing the smooth petals and tickling leaves for but a moment before having to move on.

Stahlbaum Clara smiled as she breathed in the floral scent of the blooming flower shop and the expensive leathers of its neighboring clothing shop. The young woman’s stride was calm and relaxed, and her expression bright and smiling. However, if any passing stranger had took the time to study her beyond her pretty face and long, flowing sundress, they may have caught the small, downward twitches of her lips and brow as flashes of worry dart across her lovely eyes to disrupt her appearance of content.

One such brief glance of worry was companied by a look of longing as she watched a young couple walk past her with their arms linked, laughing together and dressed for an evening out. As the pair’s laughter faded into the rumble of the town behind her, Clara forced herself to focus on the task at hand, not allowing herself to become dispirited.

Turning a corner, the red-haired woman looked through the gaps in the strolling crowd ahead to finally see her destination. With a soft smile and a quickening pace, she gracefully weaved her way through the passing faces, both familiar and strange, as her eyes remained locked on the shop ahead. Reaching it at last, she briskly passed its display window and climbed up the very short amount of stairs to its decorative doorway.

The store was closed for the day and its doors were locked, but those facts caused no concern in Clara. Pulling out a silver key, she promptly unlocked the door and stepped inside, leaving behind the bustle of the town.

Closing and locking the door behind her, the young woman turned around and stepped further into the sunshine-lit room, setting her bag down on the nearby counter.

“Hans? Are you there?” She called out towards the back of the shop. Her only answer was the continuous, quiet ticking of a legion of clocks, counting in time with each other as they stood and sat throughout the shop’s main room. Receiving no response, Clara left her bag behind and moved deeper into the shop, passing pillars of proud-standing grandfather clocks, shelves of intricate mantle clocks, and collections of shining pocket watches in glass cases.

Moving through the doorway at the back of the shop, she entered the short hallway that led to the workshop beyond the storefront. Reaching the doorway at its end, Clara peeked around the doorframe into the large room.

There were clocks occupying the walls and tables of this room as well, some ticking away at their own paces, many out of sync with one another, and some making no noise at all. Various clock pieces and tools were strewn about the work table present within the room and even more such things decorated the multiple shelves and storage cabinets lining the walls.

Turning her attention towards the other end of the room, Clara did nothing to prevent her small frown from becoming a beautiful smile.

Across the way, sitting at the back desk of the workshop, was Drosselmeyer Hans.

The man was bent over the desk with a spread of implements, tinkering away at a large, delicately carved, mantel clock. The spikey bangs of his dark hair nearly hid his eyes from her view, but as he tilted his head left and right, Clara caught sight of his golden eyes narrowed at the device in his hands, his face pulled into a near scowl in a growing frustration. That stress-filled look on her beloved’s face swiftly stole away her smile as she timidly entered the room and began to cross it to reach him.

“Hans?” She called out to him, concern painting her expression as she came closer. At the sudden voice, Hans jerked in his chair, hands nearly dropping the clock as his eyes snapped up to hers in a moment of frightened surprise.

But upon recognizing her, Hans’ startled gaze immediately melted away and was completely replaced with elation and warmth.

“Oh! Clara, hi! I uh . . . didn’t hear you come in.” His cheeks blushed in some embarrassment as he put down the clock and removed himself from his seat, circling around the desk to meet her.

Clara’s worried frown brightened into a smile as she stepped toward into Hans’ opening arms, giggling.

“With all these clocks going, I’m amazed you can hear yourself think!” The dark-haired man chuckled with her at her words as his arms wrapped around her waist and the small of her back, pulling her close. Clara returned the embrace, her arms encircling his torso tightly in response. Both with gentle smiles, Hans leaned down and Clara reached up, their lips meeting in a short, but sweetened kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Hans lightly placed his forehead on hers, both seeing nothing but each other’s eyes.

“How are you today, Clara?” He asked her in a low, tender tone of voice. Clara smiled up at him, nuzzling her forehead against his a little before pulling back.

“Good! Pretty good . . . but, ah . . .” She glanced down and to the side, her countenance becoming uncertain as her arms loosened from around Hans. The man draw his head back, tilting it a bit in concern at her change in demeanor.

After a moment, she lifted her gaze again, looking up into his eyes from beneath the edge of her bangs.

“You missed our lunch today.” She muttered. Hans merely stared at her, his golden eyes narrowed in confusion.

“Lunch? What do you . . . oh . . . OH!” His eyes shot open wide as his confusion left and the memory hit him with a wave of dismay and shame. Letting go of Clara, he stepped back as he raised his hands to his eyes, covering them in frustration and guilt.

Of course. Of course he forgot. He let himself become so focused on his work that he had completely forgotten about the lunch they had had planned with some of their friends. He must have let her down, maybe even embarrassed her, with his absence . . . again.

“O-Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, Clara! I-I-I forgot that was today. I just . . . I-I-I’ve been . . .” The distressed man sighed in defeat, dropping his hands to his sides as he looked back at the clock on his desk and the many others awaiting repair around them.

“I’ve been busy.” He breathed out the words in a tired and remorseful timbre, going silent after letting out another sigh. He closed his eyes tightly, too ashamed to even turn his head back to her.

How many times had he used that excuse just in the past week?

At the sight of his anguish, Clara was back at his side in an instant, placing a hand on his cheek to turn his head back to hers. Once Hans managed to gain the courage to open his eyes to her again, the concerned woman spoke softly and reassuringly to him.

“Hey, it’s okay, Hans. I know that you’ve had a lot to worry about lately, and our friends know that too. There’s no need to punish yourself over this. It’s completely understandable.” Her thumb ran across his cheek, gently stroking the dark rings appearing under his eyes. The woman winced at the sight of them. They were getting darker by the day.

“But . . . but you are working yourself ragged trying to get everything done in time. You’ve barely left this room all week and you look so stressed and unhappy.” She watched as his hand rose to be placed over hers, holding her hand to his cheek as he gave a tired sigh.

Clara felt her heart sink a little more as she watched his tense shoulders slump under some invisible weight. Even though she was proud of him, and always would be, for working so hard to take care of the business his uncle had left him, anyone could see that the load was becoming too much, that Hans was working himself over trying to stay afloat in this world.

At first, the both of them were nigh inseparable after their journey through the Doll Kingdom, with their new-found love still growing and Hans still uncomfortable within this new world. He would take every chance he had to see her and be at her side, just as she did. Whether it was to ask her questions about this world, to see her after a nightmare, or to just spend time with her more often than not, he would seek her out, usually finding her in a quest for him as well.

However, as the months passed since their return, Hans’ focus turned more and more towards his work, so as to survive in this new environment, and Clara’s parents had her focus on her lessons. With their thickening schedules, Clara had seen less and less of him, to the point of going several days without seeing his face. If she was being honest, it had her starting to miss those days in the Doll Kingdom.

She missed spending every day with him. Just him.

But what worried her the most was the tired and anxious expressions that Hans would try to hide whenever they would meet over the last week or so. She had to do SOMETHING.

So, she continued on, hoping he would listen, even as he removed her hand from his cheek and held it between them within both of his own.

“Maybe you should take some time off. Just for a little while.” She looked between their hands and his eyes, her own, brown orbs brightened and hopeful.

Hans could only hold her gaze for a second or two more before looking away, back down at her hand in his. Then, with a disheartened sigh, he gave his forlorn answer as he let her go and slowly turned away.

“I . . . I can’t.” Clara watched with sad disappointment as Hans slowly walked back behind the desk, looking more tired than before. He sat down heavily in his seat, leaning back with a hand sliding down his face.

“I’m sorry, Clara, but I . . . I’m so behind schedule. I have several customers waiting on clocks that should have been fixed days ago and I have that bill collector breathing down my neck.” Looking up, he gazed over the table’s surface to the clock that he had previously been tinkering with. His gaze become a half-hearted glare as he reached over and picked up the bulky, mantel timepiece, its surface engraved with intricate curls and marks that seemed to form human-like silhouettes. The frown on his face deepened and his glare intensified as he looked upon the exposed inner-mechanisms of the clock from its open back, his frustration returning at its absent ticking among the counts of the others in the room.

“And to top it all off, I can’t figure out what’s wrong with this one. I’ve tried everything, but I can’t figure it out! I should know what to do by now!” He gripped the clock tightly, looking ready to slam it down in anger. But then, the tension drained from his body and he let out a long sigh. Slowly, he lowered the clock back down, placing it gently back onto the table.

The chronograph safely placed in its spot, a stinging reminder of his shortcomings, he looked away from it and placed his head in his hands, elbows braced against the hard wood of the table.

Clara moved towards him in hoping of comforting him, dismayed to find Hans’ troubles more serious than she thought. Her worry deepened further for him when he spoke despairingly from behind his hands and blackened locks.

“I just . . . I feel like I’m letting him down, after everything he’s done for me. I don’t want to ruin this. He entrusted me with this shop . . . and I don’t want to lose it.” Clara felt her heart crack at his deep dejection, immediately coming to his side. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she settled her head against his as she whispered reassuringly.

“You won’t, Hans. You know you won’t. You could never let Uncle Drosselmeyer down. You’ll get through this. I know you can.” Clara’s worried frown deepened as Hans didn’t respond to her besides leaning a bit into her embrace. He remained silent amongst the continuous ticking of the room, eyes closed behind his hands as a headache began to return to him from his mind’s rampaging worries.

Tightening her arms around him, she nuzzled her cheek against his hair, desperately trying to think of something to say that would cheer him up.

Or perhaps . . . something to do . . .

Memories suddenly popped into her head, memories that made her frown fade in the strength of her growing smile.

Withdrawing her arms from around him, she pulled back and tilted her head to try to see his face.

“Hans . . .” She called tenderly as both hands now settled on his closest shoulder, gently shaking him for attention. After a moment, Hans’ head lifted from his hands, his weary gaze drifting up to hers.

With a beautiful smile, she lifted her right hand from his shoulder and offered it to him.

“Dance with me.” Her soft request had him blinking up at her in surprise, bewilderment taking over his stressed expression.

“D-Dance? Why?” At his question, Clara’s gaze dropped to the side, her offered hand lowering a bit. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she chuckled shyly.

In truth, some of the happiest memories she had with him were of the rare times when they had danced together in the Doll Kingdom. They had only danced twice during their time there, but both moments had been . . . just short of _magical_.

Neither of them had much experience with dancing, and Hans had been a bulky nutcracker at the time, but she could remember how surreal those dances had been after their initial awkwardness, how lost they had both become in both the music and each other. The world would just melt away as they moved together and the look she had once seen on Hans’ face as he twirled her with a soft laugh . . . it had been nothing short of blissful.

All the chaos, all the danger and trouble surrounding them, had completely faded away for those few precious minutes together.

And that was just what Hans needed now. An escape. A chance to relax and take a step back, even if just for a moment.

Her blush reddened as more happy memories flowed through her head, and thoughts of how she had fallen in love with him a little more each time he had laughed or smiled. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t eager to see him like that again.

Looking back at him, she gave him a shy smile as she brought her hand closer to his.

“W-Well, when I feel stressed and overwhelmed, I like to step away and try to do something I enjoy, just for a short while until I feel better.” Confidence growing, she tentatively allowed her hand to reach out the rest of the way to intertwine with his. She looked imploringly into his eyes as she continued. 

“Maybe it can help you get over this block, if you’re more relaxed.” Slowly, she pulled her arm back, her left hand leaving his shoulder to grab his other hand as she began to step away and attempt to pull him from his seat.

At her tug, Hans momentarily panicked, caught off-guard and still reluctant to neglect his overdue duties.

“Clara, I don’t think . . .” He started to protest, but cut himself off at the pleading look that the love of his life then gave him.

“Please? Please, Hans? It will help, I promise.” Clara entreated sweetly, determined to get him to relax, to ease some of his stress. Her fingers squeezed his in encouragement.

He deserved a break more than anyone.

The clockmaker stared up at her, taking in her endearing smile and shining eyes as she gave a coaxing, little tug to his hands. Tearing his gaze away from her for a moment, he glanced back at the broken clock on his desk and the several others that awaited on shelves beyond. He winced at the sight of his slow progress, knowing that the work needed to be done as soon as possible. However, as he looked back up at the hopeful beauty before him, those stressful reminders were suddenly making her offer all the more tempting. Suddenly, the desire to return to his work became nearly nonexistent as he gazed upon the girl watching him with a caring smile upon her lovely face, cradled within a soft mane of autumn hair, and an eager sparkle in her warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

With one last, playful tug from her grip on his hands, he caved, a sigh-turned-chuckle escaping him as he finally let her pull him from his seat.

“Okay.” He breathed out, blushing a little at the joyful beam he received from her in response. Eagerly, she led him around the desk once more and into the open space between said desk and the room’s worktable. But as she brought them to a stop in the open center and moved a hand to his shoulder, Hans’ calmed expression became unsure as he timidly voiced a question.

“But, uh . . . what are we dancing to?” At his question, Clara giggled as she moved closer to him, his freed hand moving around her to be placed at her back.

“We don’t need to dance to anything, Hans! But, if you want . . .” She looked around, taking in the room. Over a dozen clocks were breaking up the silence around them, clicking to their own times to form a rhythm that provided them both a beat and a melody, if haphazardly.

Giggling, she lifted her hand from his shoulder and gestured to the clocks, smiling playfully up at him.

“How about we pick a time?” Hans’ gaze followed her gesture, regarding the broken and mistimed clocks around them. At her words, Hans let out a soft laugh, listening to the numerous tocks of time that he was oh-so familiar with and indeed picking a time. Looking back into her eyes, he pushed down the nervousness that always presented itself before a dance and moved into a closed dance hold, Clara placing her hand back onto his shoulder as he lifted their joined hands.

“Oh . . . well, I suppose that will work. Alright.” Clara smiled happily up at him as he spoke, giving his hand and shoulder reassuring squeezes as she noticed the nervous tremor in his voice.

Smiling back down at her, Hans took a small step to the side with the tick of a clock and began, leading her into a slow and simple dance amongst the misfit timepieces.

**_Take a seat._ **

In time with the tocks of a grandfather clock standing tall beside them, they moved together in a box formation, slowly turning in a circle around each other.

**_Right over there, sat on the stairs._ **

Immediately, Hans noticed how stiff his lead in their dancing was already becoming, barely more than a shuffle of feet. Even without wooden legs and squared feet, he still danced like he had them.

His smile began to drift down.

**_Stay or leave._ **

Quickly noticing his already growing chagrin, Clara gave him a comforting smile, adding a bit of swing into her steps with his in an effort to loosen up their pace.

**_The cabinets are bare and I'm unaware . . ._ **

The added width and pull of Clara’s steps caught Hans by surprise and, in his efforts to compensate, the toe of his shoe landed on the toe of her own. The pressure on her foot barely had time to become painful before Hans yanked his foot away, disrupting their dance’s timing as he stumbled to correct himself in upset embarrassment.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed in alarmed distress.

**_. . . of just how we got into this mess._ **

He barely got his apology out before Clara was shushing him, smiling softly in understanding.

“It’s fine, Hans. You didn’t hurt me.” She let out a humoring laugh.

“You forget that you’re not the only one trying not to step on toes.”

**_Got so aggressive._ **

He gave her a regretful look in response, not convinced by her words. Looking down at their feet, he took his next steps carefully, watching her steps so that he could properly avoid them.

**_I know we meant all good intentions._ **

A pout formed across Clara’s lips as Hans concentrated more on maintaining his steps than relaxing like she had hoped.

Determined to have this distraction a fun one for him, Clara released her grip on Hans’ shoulder and stepped out of his hold and their restricting, box-shaped pattern. Her partner looked up in surprise as she twirled herself around their joined hands, her belted, lavender sundress flaring out around her before she drew herself in.

**_So pull me closer! Why don't you pull me close?_ **

She pressed herself against his chest at the end of her twirl, placing a hand over his accelerating heartbeat as she looked up at him with a heartened smile.

“Relax. No need to be a professional here. Let’s have fun with this!” She told him excitedly as she returned her hand to his shoulder and pulled them into a faster pace, swaying her body from side to side as they continued to circle. She giggled as she observed at his startled expression.

“Think you can help me there?”

**_Why don't you come on over?_ **

Hans looked down at her with a light blush, a smile forming on his face as she voiced the playful challenge. Somehow, despite his nervousness and plaguing self-doubts, her cheerful nature and confident air was starting to infect him unexpectedly fast.

“Al-Alright.” He replied as his arm wrapping around her once more.

**_I can't just let you go!_ **

Then, with a sudden wide step to the side, Hans pulled Clara into a large, swinging step.

**_Oh baby!_ **

Clara laughed, nearly stumbling to take a step just as wide to follow him, but fully enjoying the exciting spin of the action.

The clocks continued to keep their time.

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

The sound of her laughter called for his own as he chuckled earnestly, his concerns starting to slip away unnoticed. Another wide step and they were quickly led to another spin around each other.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little!_ **

Relishing in the growing enjoyment of their dance, Clara nearly skipped around him, pulling away to enter another twirl as Hans held out their linked hand over her.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

She allowed herself to keep spinning, giggling through her second turn before being pulled back to Hans.

**_In the middle!_ **

Clara found herself once more against Hans’ chest, delighted to find it rumbling with growing chuckles. Looking back up at him, a slyness entered her gleeful smile.

Then, quickly reaching up on the tips of her toes, she leaned closer and kissed his jaw.

Hans’ eye shot open wide and his whole body froze mid-step in shock.

**_Baby!_ **

Clara pulled her head back and immediately starting laughing, her laughter loud and song-like. Small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she took in Hans’ shell-shocked expression and completely paused pose.

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

“H-H-Hans! Please! I-I-I’m sorry! I-I just--” She pleaded with him through her giggles, not at all sorry as she attempted to unfreeze him with insistent tugs to continue their dance.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little!_ **

Eyes closing so she could wipe her happy tears out of her eyes, she didn’t see Hans unfreeze until his arm tightened around her, suddenly pulling her flush against him. Her eyes shot open as he lifted her up and spun in place, swinging her around.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

The woman in his arms let out a small shriek that dissolved into a fit of giggles, her left hand clinging to his vested shoulder as he spun with their locked hands outstretched.

His own laughter joined with hers amongst the room’s barrage of ticking.

**_In the middle!_ **

Their laughter petered off a bit as Hans finished his spins and set Clara on her feet, leaning her back against the crook of his arm with their hands still locked.

**_Oh, take a step._ **

Still giggling, Clara lifted her head from the slight lean and looked up at Hans in delight.

Her laughter quickly faded away as she felt her heart flutter at the absolute _shine_ that his amber eyes had obtained, their depths gazing down at her with bright warmth. His smile was genuine and finally free of any downward forces.

**_Back for a minute, into the kitchen._ **

His smile grew as she asked him almost meekly, a blush forming on her already red face, “H-Having fun yet?”

**_Floors are wet._ **

Carefully bringing her back to a proper standing position, he moved his hand up her back as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, a blush upon his own cheeks as hers blazed at the gesture. Pulling back, he spoke with a bashful chuckle, slowly moving their locked hands out to the side as well.

“You make it hard not to." His sincere statement had her blushing even harder.

**_And taps are still running and dishes are broken._ **

As she moved her hand down his shoulder to rest her arm on his, Hans carefully stepped into a curving, slightly dipping stride, pulling her along in a wider circling than before.

As they both stepped and swayed in time to their own pattern of the ticks and tocks around them, Clara shook off most of her blush and looked up at him with an earnest smile as she followed his time.

“Well, I’m glad. You deserve to smile more . . . after everything.” Her mind drifted through her memories of him, through his stresses of the present and the terrifying situations of the past.

**_How did we get into this mess?_ **

Their revolving stride slowed as Hans’ fond expression slowly took on somber quality. In an almost guilty manner, he responded with a weak smile as his slowing steps brought them to an easy sway.

“You do too . . . after all the trouble I’ve put you through." He looked away from her as images of her worry for him and flashes of near-tragic events rushed through his mind.

He winced at all the terrible things she had had to go through for him.

**_Got so aggressive._ **

He was only given an instant to unseeingly look upon the watching crowd of twitching faces and swinging pendulums before a delicate hand cupped his cheek, pulling his attention back to her.

Clara was staring back at him with absolute affection blooming across her countenance, creating an almost warm glow about her in Hans’ eyes.

“I’d go through it all again for you in a heartbeat.”

**_I know we meant all good intentions._ **

Surprise widened his eyes moments before the warmth within his chest swelled, setting his golden orbs alight and relaxing his smile once more.

As Clara’s hand stroked his cheek before felling away, Hans leaned forward as he glanced down at her lips, his eyes drifting closed as his steps in their dance began to halt.

With an affectionate chuckle, Clara slipped her hand out of his leading grasp and ducked under his outstretched arm, her soft chortling becoming kittenish as she darted behind him.

**_So pull me closer! Why don't you pull me close?_ **

Hans stumbled a bit at her unexpected move, blinking in puzzlement as he spun around after her.

Clara stood a few feet away, standing before an audience of bygone timekeepers. Posed in a ready stance with one foot in front of the other, a spirited gleam entered her eyes and a dazzling smile formed upon her lips.

“Uh-uh-uh. You have to catch me first!” She laughed.

She lifted her arms, excited to try.

**_Why don't you come on over?_ **

The clockmaker watched as his love took a step toward him and spun.

Her dress flaring out as her arms folded inward, her near-graceful spins bringing her closer . . .

**_I can't just let you go!_ **

. . . until her foot tripped over the other and sent her falling backwards.

With a yelp from both of them, Hans’ arms flung out to catch her as she fell back into his chest.

Clara’s back hit his front with an oomph forced out of them both.

**_Oh baby!_ **

With Hans’ arms securely wrapped around her, Clara tilted her head back to look up at him as he looked down.

Meeting his eyes, Clara smiled up at him with a sheepish grin, laughter in her voice as she straightened herself against him.

It seemed that simply watching ballet dancers hadn’t been enough.

“Hehe . . . oops!”

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Hans sighed in relief at Clara being unhurt before smiling down at her with his own growing grin.

He recognized that move. She had attempted a move from that ballet they had seen together a month back.

Moving his right arm to wrap around her waist and his left hand to grab on to hers, he chuckled in her ear.

“Here. Let me try.” The woman gazed up at him in confusion, her eyebrows knitting together at Hans’ kind, yet definitely teasing, grin.

“Wha—” Her question was cut off as he suddenly lifted her up slightly and spun himself around, his light chuckling continuing as he went.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little!_ **

Clara’s sheepish chortles became joyful laughter as Hans spun them around on one foot, carefully not to trip. However, he stumbled a bit as he finished their turning and set her back on her feet immediately, causing more laughter from both of them as he quickly corrected his footing. Both grinning like children, Hans’ arm moved up to take Clara’s other hand before walking back in time with his own arrangement of the clocks’ soundings.

Leaning her head back onto his shoulder, Clara followed his moves, stepping back and laughing more as they spun themselves backwards.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Together, they danced around the room, stepping forward and backward in alternating turns. They stumbled and tripped often, but every mistake was met with giggles and chuckles as they continued to dance to a hidden melody unveiling itself around them.

Both felt the already-present warmth in their hearts expand more and more with every laugh and every smile.

**_In the middle!_ **

Hans’ gaze remained on Clara as he twirled around with her, her weight leaning back against him with every turn as she cuddled against him with a contented smile and closed eyes. His racing heart beat a little faster.

Opening her eyes as they swayed from side to side with their shared beat, Clara glanced up at him and gave him a zealous grin. Returning the grin with a knowing look, Hans released one of her hands and twirled her with the other.

As expected, Clara fell into the move eagerly . . . but what he didn’t expect was for Clara to twirl away from him, her hand willingly slipping from his.

**_Looking at you I can't lie._ **

Hans watched in a stunned stupor as she attempted the ballet move once more . . . but this time with much better results.

Time seemed to slow for the clockmaker.

Her white and little purple sundress blossomed around her as she spun in slowing rotations, its flowing curtains drifting in a ring around her like petals caught in a swirling wind.

Mixed in with the windblown petals were autumn leaves as Clara’s long, auburn hair flowed around her with every move, its various layers flaring out like an open flame.

The warm browns and golden gleams of Time’s workshop seemed to wrap her lively-colored figure in a glittering, sun-like glow that dazzled his vision.

Hans suddenly found himself unable to look away, unable to even blink.

**_Just pouring out admission, regardless my objection._ **

Clara pivoted on one foot as the other lifted, her arms curving through the air as she leaned back into her turning. A soft, serene smile played across her lips, her eyes closed about pink-dusted cheeks in a peaceful and tranquil concentration.

**_Oh, oh . . ._ **

Her rotation steadily came to a stop amongst the continuous turns of timekeeping hands around her. Her leg came down behind the other in a smooth cross and her arms stretched out to either side of her in a graceful balance.

He couldn’t move.

**_And it's not about my pride!_ **

Her eyes opened, rich sienna eyes shimmering from beneath long, full lashes. Those beautiful eyes darted about her own stance for a moment, astonished, before shining back up at him with glee and pride at her accomplishment.

He couldn’t breathe.

**_I need you on my skin, just!_ **

Her bright smile faltered for a moment, arms and arched eyebrows falling in puzzlement and concern at his wide-eyed staring, frozen posture, and hanging mouth.

Recognition of the sight before her then filled her eyes . . . and a bashful expression of utter fondness soon followed.

Dropping her elegant pose, she took slow steps back to him as time ticked on without him, an incredibly soft look in her earthy orbs and a loving smile forever meant for him setting his heart and mind ablaze.

He couldn’t think.

**_Come over, pull me in, just!_ **

He barely had the sense to raise his arms as she came into them, her delicate hands rising to lay flat over his pounding heart as his trembling arms naturally wrapped around her in turn.

Nothing existed but her gorgeous, soulful eyes staring up into his . . .

He couldn’t believe.

**_Oh baby . . ._ **

. . . and his striking, mesmerized eyes staring back into hers.

His arms held her tight against him as he leaned down once more. She leaned up with him, smiling gently as her lips molded with his.

_He couldn’t believe how lucky he was._

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Their eyes closed, thrills running up and down their backs. Clara’s arms rose to wrap around his neck and bury her hands in the hair of his nape. Hans’ arms pulled her even closer and one hand rose to press against her shoulder blades amongst streams of long, soft hair.

His head tilted to the side, deepening the kiss as his hands clenched her silky strains. She responded eagerly, humming with pleasure as her lips moved with his and her hands combed through his locks.

Everything had fallen away, the world of clocks around them now consisting of nothing but the feel and taste of each other.

At least, until their lungs began to ache around their racing hearts, calling for air.

They broke their kiss slowly, both reluctant to pull away even the few inches they allowed themselves.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little._ **

While their lips had parted, they did not do so themselves. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes opened to take in each other’s blushing faces and the shining love reflected back at them from each other’s eyes.

He nuzzled her as he whispered in an adoring tone.

“I love you, Clara . . . so, so much.” His arms tightened around her. Clara smiled tenderly as she nuzzled him back. She leaned forward to lay a quick kiss on his lips before responding with a whisper just as fond.

“I love you too, Hans . . . more than anything.” One hand left his hair to stroke against his cheek as she spoke the words that would always fill his heart with such love and disbelief. His own hand rose from the small of her back to wrap around hers at his cheek.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Pulling her hand away slightly, he turned his head and kissed her knuckles cherishingly as his eyes closed in contentment. Unconsciously, Clara’s blush deepened and her smile widened at the tender gesture.

Her hand still trapped in his, he reopened his eyes to give her an admiring look as he straightened up against her, a hand still at her back. With anticipation sparkling in his golden eyes, he asked her in an almost excited voice as he held her kissed hand in a starting position.

“Once more?”

**_In the middle!_ **

The young woman’s soft smile became a brilliant beam as she eagerly nodded her head to his request, her other hand dropping back to his shoulder as she did so.

Hans beamed back at her, merriment growing on both of their faces.

**_No, no!_ **

Clara then pulled him into a turn, causing him to yelp and stumble a bit in surprise before bursting into a fit of soft giggles.

**_Baby!_ **

Clara’s giggles immediately accompanied his as she continued her lead to the time of a clock, pulling him into another swaying turn. Hans willingly followed as they spun around the open space of the room to a shared music that only they could hear.

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Hans stopped at the end of a turn and lifted their joined hands, pulling Clara into a spin. She did so willingly, laughing as she pirouetted several times over his watch.

Hans never took his eyes off of her, transfixed by her happiness and beauty. She finished her twirls and he pulled her in again, taking the lead once more.

Clara looked back up at him as he led them into a tight turn, twirling them both around. The both of them laughed as they nearly fell over and Clara could not see anything past his adoring face and shining, gold eyes.

**_Oh yeah!_ **

The whole world faded away as they danced, lost in the brightness of each other’s eyes, the melody of each other’s laughter, and the joy of each other’s smile.

All they could see was each other, bathed in warm, golden glows, and all they could hear was their mirthful giggles and the beating music shared between their hearts.

The pieces of Time around them followed their rhythm in pace.

The room came alive around the enthralled lovers, awash in a brightening, amber light and a crescendoing orchestra.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little!_ **

The pair danced on as the large grandfather clock that presided over them ticked at an increasing volume, its counting syncing to the beat of their music. Other clocks gradually joined in with their own growing tempos and notes in their clicks.

A detailed, carved centerpiece on the tall timekeeper moved above its ticking face. The Great Horned Owl somewhat flapped its wooden wings to the gathering rhythm of the room, defying its logic as a solid-wood carving.

Its head then impossibly spun around as it hooted out three, twinkling notes to the track of the blossoming symphony.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

Several clocks chimed in beat, their small doors opening to reveal painted carvings of dancers spinning in place and moving in loops in and out of their clocks. They went on unnoticed by the pair, as the two remained locked in a world of their own making.

Together, those of flesh and wood danced swiftly within an ever-changing synchronicity of life and sound.

**_Oh!_ **

The hands of many of the clocks, either hanging, standing, or sitting within the room, were circling their numbered faces with dizzying speed.

The gears visible through some pieces glittered with golden sparks as they turned and stopped with rapid ticks in melody with each other, buzzing in different pitches and durations as their musical notes.

Pendulums all around the room gleamed and swang to the shared beat as Hans and Clara opened their arms and extended them, throwing themselves apart except for one pair of joined hands.

**_In the middle!_ **

Eyes locked, Hans pulled on his hold on her hand, hauling her back to him as he watched her glow with exhilaration.

With a giggle, Clara followed after his tugging with an energetic spin.

Booming ticks flowed through the room like drum beats in a brisk wave of resonance as she spun back in his arms.

**_Baby!_ **

Hans caught her at the end of her spin and held her tightly to him as he once again lifted her up and spun her around. Her laughter greeted him once more.

Eyes observed their enchanted merriment from a wall beside them, constantly moving, but always watching. With a purring face, the metallic cat curled and stretched around the top of its clock, moving its slit pupils to and fro with the thundering time of the grandfather clock. Its pendulum tail swang just the same to the beat.

**_Why don't you just meet me in the middle, baby?_ **

Another large clock joined in with the timely orchestra’s main beat as two figures slide out of two doors above its face. Turning, they cranked back their small hammers and struck either side of repurposed cow bell with loud clanks to Time’s pulsing. Other clocks follow with their own chimes of little, metal bells.

Once again back on her feet, the joyful redhead flashed a brilliant smile up at his beaming face before ducking under his arm that held her hand in his. Turning around as she did, Clara quickly pulled on their locked hands to turn him with her. He laughed as he twirled around to her command and faced her once more.

**_I'm losing my mind just a little!_ **

The windows of the cuckoo clocks suddenly burst open as the couple swayed with each other, their bungeed, mechanic birds happily chiming three, whistling notes before being yanked back into their holes.

**_So why don't you just meet me in the middle?_ **

They stepped and swayed in time with the beat, taking long strides as they circled the room once more together.

The clocks revved their mechanisms at alternating speeds to the pair’s steps and the jumps of their freed music.

**_Middle!_ **

Once again, they swung their bodies around and parted, their ever-holding hands gripping tight as their arms extended to their limit.

Once more, they fanned out, both taking in the strong stance and the reveling expression of their beloved partner amongst the shimmering blurs and sparkling, warm colors of the world around them.

Neither had seen a more beautiful sight.

Painted figures spun in their dances to Time’s music.

Wooden sculptures flouted the world’s logic, moving and swaying to the dominating cadence.

Mechanized birds popped from their holes and carvings of instruments moved as if being played, singing and whistling their melody’s approaching end.

**_In the middle!_ **

Clara began to spin her way back to him, twirling faster and with more rotations than before. Hans instinctively knew what to do.

All clocks, broken and functional, clicked and chimed together in their pinnacle moment, all watching through all of Time as the pair joined once more.

They fell into each other naturally, Hans’ arms automatically moving into place to hook and catch her as she allowed herself to fell backwards in her last spin, completely trusting.

She fell onto his ready arm as his other quickly wrapped around her waist. Within moments, he bent a knee, leaned over, and turned in following her descent.

**_Middle!_ **

Their dance came to a sudden end with a low, graceful dip.

Both were breathing heavily as they remained frozen in their finishing move, their shining gazes locked together. For a few moments, they only breathed and stared, stationary amongst the numerous clocks peacefully ticking and swinging around them.

Forcing himself to speak past his billowing lungs and hammering heart, Hans chuckled breathily as he gave her a small grin, admiring her in the bright, ochre light of his workshop. The man tried to speak, but all he could utter was,

“ _Wow.”_ The single word had Clara giggling as he watched her, an awe in his eyes.

“ _Wow_.” Clara was just as breathless as she echoed his remark. Continuing to look upon her with a softhearted gaze, he slowly pulled himself and his love up from their completed dance, straightening up on their feet and pulling her close. They finally broke eye contact when he brought her to his slightly heaving chest and held her tightly to him, her head cradled under his chin. She willingly went into the hold, wrapping her arms around his torso and leaning her head against his sternum.

“So . . . are you feeling . . . better now?” She asked him softly through her fading pants, her eyes closing along with his as she listened to his voice and the heartbeat under her ear. The young man’s hand combed through her hair as he briefly considered her question.

In this moment, he felt more than better. He felt . . . almost energized, tingly all over. He felt warm and happy, and more at peace than he had felt all week. Letting himself sink deeper into her embrace, his answer sounded from his throat as a purring sigh.

“ _Very._ ” With a pleased smile, Clara buried herself deeper under his head, letting out a long exhale through her nose in her contentment. They gave themselves a moment to savor their embrace, saying nothing as they relaxed against each other.

Finally, following the sounding of over a dozen ticks of time, Hans spoke again in a low voice, his tone dripping with gratitude and wonder.

“Thank you, Clara. That was . . . that was really . . .” He found himself unable to put into words how fun and . . . _enchanting_. . . their dance had been. He couldn’t describe just how lost he had been in such a simple activity with her. He had no doubts that it would not have been even a faction as enjoyable had it been done with anyone else. No one but Clara had ever made him feel like this, and he was certain no one else ever would.

The love of his life tightened her hug and cuddled his chest, her eyes still closed in the moment’s serenity as she answered with a whispering warmth.

“You are very welcome, Hans. I’m glad that I can help you in any way.” Reopening his eyes, Hans glanced down at her with a tender smile, his fingers continuing to cart through her silky strains. He couldn’t describe how amazing this woman was and just how lucky he felt himself to be to have earned the love of such a woman. She had done so much for him, more than he could ever hope to repay.

Slowly, his gentle smile began to fade from his lips and his gentle strokes gradually came to a halt.

And what had he managed to do for her in return?

Not enough. Hell, he couldn’t even keep track of a lunch date for her.

And yet . . . she had done this for him, despite his continuous mistakes.

With a small sigh, his gratitude faded into a growing shame within his voice.

“You’ve done so much for me . . . even now after I disappointed you.” All was still but for the subtle movement of the counting clocks for a mere second before Clara’s eyes shot open and she hastily pulled herself from Hans’ chest to look up at him with alarm.

“Hans, no! You didn’t disappoint me! If anything, I’ve only been worried about you.” By the end of her exclamation, her gaze had dropped from his, landing on his shirt and vest as her hands left his body to worry at her heart locket in anxious fidgeting.

“I don’t want you to be unhappy here . . .” In an instant, Hans reacted with his own comfort, his hand rising to her cheek as he turned her head to look back up at him. Locking eyes, he spoke to her in a tone that believed his words to be nothing but truth.

“Clara, I **_AM_ ** happy here . . . but . . . I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you.” He watched as her hand left her necklace to be placed over his own, her head leaning into his touch as he stroked her cheek. With a smile, he felt a determination grow inside him.

He would forever be indebted to her. So, it was about time he showed her, even if it was one step at a time.

“So . . . let me try to make it up to you. Starting with the lunch I missed today. How about dinner tonight? Your favorite spot?” He asked her eagerly. He may have been tight on money at the moment, but he could afford to spare what he could to make up for his blunder and her kindness.

Clara blinked up at him in surprise as she removed his hand from her cheek, holding between her own. Then with a shake of her head, she tried to refuse, wanting to dissuade him from thinking he owed her anything.

“Oh! Oh no, Hans! You don’t have to do that!” With a shake of his own head, he brought up his other hand to join with hers as well, looking down into her eyes imploringly.

“But I want to!” Clara opened her mouth to protest further, but she stopped when Hans moved their hands to his chest, his eyes shining down at hers with an almost desperate expression.

“ _Please?_ Please, Clara?” His tone was low and sincere, beseeching for her permission to indulge her. His small smile spoke of a genuine hope that she would accept.

She stared up at him, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to think of a way to excuse him from his self-appointed duty. But the longer she stared at his begging countenance and earnest, golden eyes, the more her will against him crumbled.

How could she hope to refuse him when he looked at her in such a way? There was little doubt that refusing would hurt his feelings.

And she would never willingly do any harm to him.

“Oh, alright.” She breathed out, giving up with a small smile of her own. In turn, Hans’ smile grew into a relieved grin and he moved to thank her.

“But . . .” He froze mid-breath, his grin dropping a bit at her interjection.

As he looked down quizzically at her, Clara gazed back with a serious bargaining in her brown eyes and a still-present smile on her lips. She held his hands firmly between them and gave them a light shake as she revealed her condition.

“You have to promise, that whenever you become stressed or frustrated like that again, you’ll take a break and let yourself relax. Worrying yourself sick over your work isn’t good for you.” Giving his hands a squeeze, she continued on with an almost excitement in her voice.

“And you can always ask for help! I may not know much about clocks, but I’m more than willing to learn if it will help you.” She beamed up at him with enthusiasm, but Hans still found himself shaking his head at her offer.

“Clara, no! You don’t have to do that!” He didn’t want her to sacrifice more of her time and effort to make up for his shortcomings. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, Clara gave him a small pout with a determined stare, raising one eyebrow at the familiarity of his statement. After a moment or two of her stare, it hit him that he had just made a similar refusal to hers previously, in which he had not relented in his request. It would only be fair that he indulge her as she had indulged him.

With an embarrassed blush, Hans broke eye contact and looked down at their hands.

“Oh . . . sorry. Well, I-I guess you can . . . if you don’t mind . . .” He looked back up at her shyly, not quite sure how to proceed from there. Clara gently smiled back at him, delight taking over her features.

“Not at all! In fact, you’ll be doing me a favor in letting me help you.” Hans tilted his head a bit, confused at her statement.

“Really? How so?” He asked. He then watched as Clara brought their hands to her own chest, her expression softening into such an adoring look that Hans could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

“It means that I’ll be spending more time with you.” Twice. Twice his heart skipped a beat, throbbing once more at the utter fondness within her gentle voice as she uttered those sweetened words.

Before she could react, Hans pulled his hands from her grasp and wrapped them around her, quickly pulling her close again. With a gasp, her lips reunited with his once again, his eyes immediately closing at the favored feeling. After a moment of surprise, Clara’s eyes closed as well, her arms wrapping around his neck as she deepened the sudden, impassioned kiss.

They let themselves relish in the blissful connection for a few moments more before parting slowly. Gently placing their foreheads against each other, Clara opened her eyes to admire his slightly blushing cheeks and shining eyes before whispering to him in a playful hopefulness.

“So, it’s a promise?” Her soft smile become brighter as Hans let out a chortle, his face relaxing further as he gave her his vow.

“I promise to not bury myself in my work anymore . . . at least not without recruiting someone to unbury me later.” His tone and expression became humorous upon his last words and his smile widened happily as Clara let out a few giggles. Lightly rubbing her head against his, she sweetly added to the vow.

“And I promise to always be there to dig you back out.” Hans was nearly in disbelief at how warm and happy she continued to make him, even when he thought he couldn’t be any more so.

She really was the most amazing person he had ever met.

He nuzzled her back after such a comment, their noses rubbing together as he let himself sink into her presence with a contented sigh. Clara smiled lovingly and responded in kind, tempted to lose herself in his company for a while.

However, her smile fell a small amount as she remembered that she could not. Not at the moment.

With a faintly regretful gaze, Clara asked him quietly.

“Will you be okay here for the next few hours?” Hans blinked at her, pulling his head away to take in her expression fully in his puzzlement.

“Y-Yeah, but why? Are you leaving already?” At the faint tone of dismay in his question, Clara’s heart and expression fell a bit more as she explained.

“I’m afraid so. I wish I could stay, but my mother wants to continue with my lessons today. She let me go long enough for me to come see you and make sure you were doing okay.” At the confirmation of her leaving so soon, the man’s countenance saddened, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“Oh . . . well, I suppose you shouldn’t keep your mother waiting.” He gave her a weak smile as he loosened his arms from around her, preparing to let her go. However, he stopped when Clara’s hand landed upon the side of his face once more, calling his full attention to her.

“Cheer up, Hans.” She smiled reassuringly at him before leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips, speaking again after she did so.

“We’ll see each other again in a few hours, right? And I’ll be waiting for you the whole time.” She smiled tenderly at him with a bright expression, using her own words to reassure herself as well as trying to lift Hans’ spirits.

The black-haired man stared at her for a few seconds before sighing, letting a smile come more genuine as he agreed.

“Yes . . . yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m thinking about coming by around six. Is that alright?” As he answered her, he held her with one arm and began to slowly guide her towards the doorway, reluctantly acknowledging that would have to leave soon.

She walked with him back the way she had first entered, nodding at him with shining eyes of earth.

“Yes. That would work perfectly. I should be well through with my lessons by then.” Passing through the short hallway into the shop, he smiled gladly down at her as they stepped into the sun’s rays shining through the shop’s windows, painting them in the bright, white light of mid-day. Dozens of shining, well-maintained clocks on display greeted them with their synchronized ticking.

Hans moved to the front door and unlocked it with his key as Clara retrieved her bag from the counter. Rejoining him at his shop’s front door, Clara leaned up and gave him one last kiss.

“I love you.” She uttered as they parted, one hand on the doorknob and the other held in his. Hans met her tender smile with his own as he responded softly.

“I love you too. I’ll come for you at six.” She nodded her head to him, her hand opening the door to the noise and bustle of the busy street outside.

“At six.” She repeated as she took her first steps out, never looking away as she did. Their hands remained connected as she moved farther and farther away.

“Bye, Hans.” With her farewell, she took a step too far down the steps for their reaches and her hand slipped from his, their arms lowering slowly from the disconnection.

“Bye, Clara.” With his goodbye, she gave him one last smile before finally having to turn away, needing her attention on the fellow walkers that she needed to merge with. Hans watched her from the doorway, never taking his eyes off of her until she disappeared around the corner a minute later and then a few moments more. Finally, with a subdued sigh, he broke his gaze away from the spot in which she had disappeared and grabbed the doorknob, taking steps back into his shop.

Relocking the front door, he turned around and took in the polished shop around him, empty but for himself and his army of crafted timekeepers.

Already, he felt lonelier.

With a deep inhale and exhale, he forced himself to relax, to push away the noticeable absence of the presence that had filled his heart to bursting in a matter of minutes.

He’d see her again soon and this time, he’d be ready for her.

Glancing at one of the closest clocks, Hans took note of the time. As of now, he had several hours to prepare, more than necessary for the dinner he had planned. If he kept careful tabs on the time, he could afford to get some work done before having to make preparations.

So, with another breath, he moved past the shelves and cases of his gleaming store and reentered the cozy, scrap-filled workshop. Returning to his desk at the back of the room, he eyed the open area where he and Clara had danced, between the numerous awaiting clocks and supplies, before letting out a sigh and falling into his chair. With one last, longing look at the space before him, he turned his gaze back to the silent, mantel clock waiting patiently on the desk. Looking over to make sure his pocket watch was still open and displaying the time, he took a deep breath and reached out for the broken clock and his tools.

“Alright . . . back to work.” He muttered to himself as he brought the open back of the clock closer for further inspection, tools at the ready. Deciding to take it from the top, he worked his way through the clock’s mechanics, inspecting each piece and connection for any flaws. However, that was easier said than done.

Many times since his arrival to this world, he had come across clocks with mechanisms and designs that he had never seen before, seemingly advanced beyond his extensive knowledge. It was a major factor in his slow progress, trying to learn and understand these strange, new compositions. And this clock was no exception.

While a majority of the first few layers of gears and bolts were of familiar workings to him, many of the mechanics closer to the clock’s front were not. In fact, a strange, circular box was positioned behind the clock’s face, taking up much of the room within the clock. The surrounding apparatus of gears was creating a tangle of functions that connected directly to this short, wooden cylinder, small rotators and pulleys disappearing into and behind the mysterious piece. He had already tried carefully taking it apart twice, replacing some worn parts with new ones. But both times, he had found no apparent problems with the mechanisms that he could identify, nor a way into the large piece to inspect its insides’ condition. After a while, all he could do was put it back together and hope the problem fixed itself.

Both times, it did not . . . and his frustration had nearly poured over.

Now however, while he did feel a bit of dread about working on this seemingly unsolvable puzzle of a timepiece, proceeding with a clear mind and without the threatening throb of an incoming headache was definitely making the task seem less nerve-wrecking and frustrating.

He smiled a bit as he tinkered.

Clara never ceased to be a marvelous helping hand and an incredible comfort. Even now, as he continued to find no problems within a broken clock, he found his calm much more present within him than his frustration. Slowly, clock-working was beginning to become an enjoyable pastime and career for him once again.

His thoughts wondered a bit as he manually turned gears and watched their chaining effect on the rest of the clock. Perhaps teaching Clara how to work with clocks wasn’t such a bad idea. As she had said, it would mean more time spent together, of which both of them obviously desired. Perhaps they could also learn these strange clock designs together and an extra pair of hands would definitely help pick up his slack. Then, before they knew it, he’d finally know what to do and prosper in his uncle’s place instead of struggle.

He’d learn. He’d grow. He’d figure things out and stabilize. He’d have so much more time to spend with Clara and her worry for him would fade. And, if he played his cards right, he’d be able to afford—

His thoughts halted when he spotted it. Blinking down into the gears, he took his narrowed tool and turned the gear again.

There, leading into the wooden cylinder, was an unresponsive gear, still amongst the rotating cogs.

Eyes widening with excitement at a possible fix, Hans carefully studied the small wheel and the surrounding parts. Previously, he remember the gears being connected, but something must have happened in the rebuilding to move the pieces enough to produce a disconnection.

And so, with a burst of resolve, he switched out his current tool for another and began attentively taking the clock apart once more, making a note of every connection and every change as he began to deconstruct and rebuild. Watching the problem gear carefully, he quickly came to identify the problem that caused the disconnection and corrected it, mindful of every replaced piece afterwards.

Finally, after some time and patience, he added the final piece and then, with a moment of hesitation, he picked up the decorative key of the clock and inserted it into its respective slot. His turned the key several times, winding the clock’s mainspring. After several cranking turns, he took a deep breath and removed the key.

The moment the key left the slot, a small shutter ran through the clock’s workings.

Then, before his blinking, amazed eyes, the clock that had been tormenting him _for days_ . . . began ticking.

Stunned, Hans stared at the clock’s moving gears with wide eyes, unable to believe his eyes. Then, in a careful but hasty jumble of his hands, he dropped the key and turned the clock around.

Hans watched the hands on the clock move in perfectly timed ticks, a minute away from striking noon. Hans’ mouth opened and closed for a moment before he let out a relieved laugh.

“ _Finally._ ” He breathed out in growing glee, not expecting any sort of answer as he listened to the welcomed clicking of the clock in his hands.

He did it. He finally figured it out!

Hans leaned back into his chair, holding the clock in his lap as a greatly appreciated sense of accomplishment washed over him.

Things were looking up at last and Hans was more than grateful for the hope that thought gave him.

Hans’ moment of alleviation was disrupted when the fixed clock’s hands hit twelve and the room’s numerous ticks were joined by music box song.

Startled, Hans sat up and looked down at the large clock in his hands. He watched in surprise and amazement as three, spiraling seams branching from the center of the clock’s face, impossible to see before, split away from each other. The now petals of the clock’s face were pulled back and all disappeared behind the wood of the clock’s front to reveal a work of artistry.

Within the large, mysterious piece that Hans had been unable to identify was an elegantly crafted scene. A small, beautifully hand-painted background of a field of flowers and grass moved slowly back and forth before a rotating back-drop, the back-drop continuously switching to the second hand’s ticks between a sun-light sky of clouds and a starry night with a full moon.

And before the ever-changing background of night and day were two, tiny, expertly carved dancers, twirling around each other to the twinkling melody behind the still counting hands of the clock.

Hans watched in awe as the painted figures of a uniformed male and a dressed female spun in place as their small pedestals looped around the morphing scene on a small track, eventually meeting and spinning around each other with linking arms before looping again. The dance of the tiny couple went on for several moments, the figures seemingly so lost in their dance as to be made unaware of the days and nights passing them by. And the unbelievable detail on the figures’ faces revealed them to not have a care in the world for anything other than each other within this blissful, song-filled moment.

But eventually, the beautiful chiming came to a close and the figures slowed their paces as it did, gradually coming to a stop in the center with the arms linking again. It was only when the clock’s face petals began to slowly slide their way back into place that Hans finally noticed and read the fine writing surrounding the outer ring of the dancers’ secret retreat.

Then, with a barely audible click, the clock face become whole once again, the clock’s sounds and movements now only of the continued, calculated ticking of its hands.

The young tinker was still and silent, staring wide-eyed at the clock’s carvings of now recognizable dancing shapes and the counting face that hid such a beautifully-made scene with such expertly planned mechanisms. Then, as his initial shock faded away, his thoughts began to circle around what he had just witnessed, recalling the tiny dancers with their carefully crafted faces of delight and the sweet melody that had played as they had danced in sync.

Then, before he knew it, his thoughts flew to a dance of his own, one where he had completely lost all connection with Time and the world as he danced in the warmth and song of one, extraordinary woman.

Quietly, he spoke the words that had disappeared behind the counting numbers, inscribed in delicate, white ink upon blackened wood.

“ _Dance in the Middle of Time_ . . .”

Lost in his thoughts, he sat quietly at his desk in the workshop gifted to him, his awed whisper answered only by the counts and turns of Time around him.

A beat forevermore an eternal song for those who could find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Went a little Fireflies by Owl City music video there at the end, but I’m kinda proud of it. Obviously, I’m still playing with the idea of Hans having a small amount of magic because of his family history . . . and the fact that everyone, INCLUDING HIM, is STILL clueless about it. XD
> 
> And I have also realized that I may be too descriptive a writer to do song-led fics, meaning I feel like I have too much information/stuff happening between lyrics to do this well. And then I feel like I both rushed and overdid some parts. 
> 
> All well. At least I got it done. Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
